


Waiting Game

by swingingReporter



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Book reading, Drabble, Front Desk, Gen, It was supposed to be a random guest aka no one from the show, Killing Time, One Shot, POV Third Person, Short One Shot, Waiting, negative, somber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingingReporter/pseuds/swingingReporter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the guests escapes from Gregory House. Gregory knows that they'll return soon. So, he waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to do a crossover with GHS and OTGW but I have no idea how I'm going to do that. In the meantime, have Gregory being Gregory, I guess.

Everyone who entered Gregory House would soon lose it all. However, this was perhaps for the best. This was something none of the guests could deny. Those who do escape would eventually return. It was humorous to the old rat. Those who returned from their little "vacations" would always be wrong. Why would they even try to return to reality?

So to speak, one of the guests had just escaped. Thus, it was time to play Gregory's favorite game: the Waiting Game. 

So, he seated himself in the front desk. He knew James would just fool around and wouldn't pay attention to the door if the runaway guest returned. Then again, "if" really had no need of being used in the previous sentence. It was always the same result. Gregory knew it. 

Gregory had already tidied up their room. The runaway guest's room was all ready. The old rat hoped James didn't ruin the guest's room. He did notice James going towards the door, right when Gregory was about to leave the hallway. If James did mess with the room, it wouldn't really be Gregory's fault. Besides, he didn't want to clean room 103 again.

He took out a small book from his pink coat pocket. If he hadn't lost it, Gregory would of been reading his most favorite magazine (He mostly loved it for the... imagery. Let's say that). However, it was lost, at the moment. So, in replacement, he read "Sick but Happy #1." It definitely was not a favorite of his. But, he wanted to read something that wouldn't be annoying to read.

The old rat managed to get to chapter 5 before he heard the front door open. There they were: The runaway guest. They looked as miserable as they did when they first arrived. It was somewhat pathetic that they even tried to escape. Nothing had changed at all. Gregory shut the book and put it back in his coat pocket.

"Tsk. Tsk. My friend, what did you believe would happen if you returned to the real world? Did you _really_ think anything would change for the better? No, my friend. It never has and never will. Now, allow me to bring you back to your room."

He then picked up the candle and the key to room 103.

"Right this way..."


End file.
